Rules
PRODIGIOUS™ is a roleplaying website that caters to a wide range of people from all ages and walks of life, and we require all of our members to practice and familiarize themselves with the following rules in order to ensure a smooth and enjoyable experience for everyone. Failure to do so will result in appropriate corrective actions being taken. • Please respect each other. While some of you might feel like this should be an unspoken rule, it must be made apparent for those who might perceive this mandate to be fallacious or puerile. Nobody enjoys a person that likes to stir the pot for any reason, and anyone caught deliberately making someone else's time on this site more difficult or less enjoyable will be banned without a second thought. • This site is an inspired work of fiction – all characters and materials contained within are not real, nor are they supposed to directly reflect real-world events or people. Offhand and vague references to something you like or recognize in the real world are one thing, but everything that occurs on PRODIGIOUS™ must be experienced within the context of the game's established setting and story. This also prohibits the inclusion or reference of materials from another established or pre-existing continuity, e.g., implicitly using Takato's Guilmon as your Tamer's partner, rather than just a Guilmon that acts similarly to Takato's. • In correlation to the above point: you are not your characters, and your characters are not you. Please maintain this distinction at all times; too often are there instances where a player interprets a particular scenario in-game as a personal slight against themselves as a writer, only for that same player to willfully contribute to the vicious cycle in an attempt to resolve their own dissonance. If you are unable to form a barrier between reality and fiction and conduct yourself with some measure of self-awareness, we will be forced to step in and take care of the issue as needed. • In complying with Proboards' underlined Terms of Service, we expressly prohibit the distribution of any content, written or visual, that may be construed as either pornographic or sexually explicit. Please keep all of your images tasteful and all descriptions free of smutty material. Attempting to exploit, capitalize, or undermine this particular rule will get you immediately banned. • We regret to inform our members that, unfortunately, original Digimon are not being accepted on PRODIGIOUS™ at this time due to an understandably loose interpretation of what constitutes an "original Digimon" – this, sadly, also includes fully customized creations. We do, however, allow specific alterations of existing Digimon to be played here. For more information on this matter, please click here. In the case of Applimon, a kind of Digimon strictly limited to smartphone programs, these are permitted for use on PRODIGIOUS™ and are treated as if they are regular Digimon here and their levels are translated in parallel to the Digivolution scale accordingly. • PRODIGIOUS is an animanga forum, and characters must abide by this aesthetic as closely as possible. If one wishes to use a character from a video game, this rule must still be followed in accordance to the intended design scheme. Images of characters that depict attributes or features that can be interpreted as non-human (e.g., Link from The Legend of Zelda) are, regrettably, not allowed – the staff reserve the right to accept or refuse a particular image accordingly. • Each member is allowed a maximum of three characters, no more and no less. In the event you wish to make a new one, it must completely replace one of your other characters. Additionally, to discourage people from spur-of-the-moment decisions and also minimize the presence of needless clutter, retired characters cannot transfer or gift their inventories and/or funds to another player or character – these are lost forever. • PRODIGIOUS™ does not impose a strict limitation to the amount of words necessary for a post to be considered valid, but we encourage all of our players to aim for more than 100 words at a time. Single-post threads and topics participated in by a single player must have a minimum requirement of 300 words to be considered valid; we enforce a limit on these particular types of threads to better encourage our players towards interaction on a site-wide scale. • While we certainly appreciate the virtuosity of our well-intentioned members, the staff team of PRODIGIOUS™ implores you to allow us to enforce our own guidelines accordingly – more importantly, we ask that you do not turn these same rules against us, or one another, for the express purpose of forcing a favorable outcome or opinion. This is called rule-sharking, and we will not have any of it. You are not the authority on these matters. • Know when to take accountability for your actions. It cannot be expressed any more transparently; we want nothing more than for our members to conduct themselves in a respectable fashion, and this includes any situation that might reveal an unfavorable flaw or a perceived defect in one's behavior. If we have reason to bring a problem to your attention – and staff will bring it to your attention – we sincerely ask that you at least do your best to cooperate with us on resolving the issue. Those that refuse to acknowledge when a mistake has been made, or try to justify their actions through an attempt at willful malfeasance or cheekiness, will be dealt with swiftly.